


Hello, Cruel World

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, M/M, sort of death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you bring me back soulless on purpose?"<br/>A collection of thoughts from The Man Who Would Be King, Meet the New Boss, and Hello, Cruel World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Cruel World

_“Did you bring me back soulless on purpose?” the ring of holy fire cast harsh shadows on the youngest Winchester’s face  
_ _"How could you think that?”_

Sam Winchester regretted the question since it came out of his mouth. He knew Cas must’ve fought tooth and nail to raise him from the cage. It was an unfair accusation. Sam should have thanked Cas for his sacrifice. There was no need for the Angel to pull him from perdition. Cas could have basked in the glory of heaven and left Sam to rot. Sam had been prepared to spend the rest of eternity with Lucifer and Michael. It was his destiny to pay for what he’d done. Sam should have thanked him.

Castiel never told Sam how hard he fought for the hunters soul. It wouldn’t make any difference. Castiel should have fought harder for it. What did it matter what Michael or Lucifer could have done to him? Sam wouldn’t have wondered around for a _year and a half_ without his soul- his humanity. Cas should’ve told him.

Now Cas looked behind him as the door to Purgatory opened  
“I’m sorry”  
_I’m sorry I broke your wall, Sam_  
_I’m sorry I brought you back soulless_  
_I swear I didn’t mean it_  
It wasn’t long before the Leviathan’s took over

Now Sam met Castiel’s gaze as the door to Purgatory opened  
“I’m sorry”  
_I don’t blame you for breaking the wall_  
_I don’t care that you brought me back soulless_  
_Please just be ok_  
It wasn’t long before Sam realized Cas wasn’t ok

Sam watched Castiel sink into the river  
_I should have thanked him_

Castiel’s head slipped under the water  
_I should have told him_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/139304184852/martianwahtney-did-you-bring-me-back-soulless)


End file.
